Hello Goodbye
Hello Goodbye, en español Hola Adiós, es una canción presentada en el episodio Hell-O. La versión original pertenece a The Beatles de su álbum Magical Mystery Tour. En Glee es interpretada por New Directions, con solos de Finn y Rachel. Los chicos vistieron trajes negros con corbatas negras, mientras que las chicas vestían vestidos negros con moños blancos en el pecho. Es la primera canción de The Beatles realizada en toda la serie. Contexto de la canción La canción es interpretada por New Directions, en cuando es interpretada Finn intenta recuperar a Rachel, pero ella se ve muy triste y disgustada en todas las escenas. Cuando la canción termina Rachel se retira del auditorio dejando a Finn sin palabras. Letra Finn: You say yes, I say no Finn y Rachel (Finn): (You) say stop, I say go, go, go Oh no! Finn y Rachel con New Directions: You say goodbye and I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello Finn y Rachel (con New Directions): I say high, you say low You say why and I say (I don't know!) Oh no! Finn y Rachel con New Directions (New Directions): You say goodbye and I say hello (Hello) Hello, hello (Hello) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Goodbye) (Hello) Hello, hello (Hello) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Goodbye) Finn (con Rachel): Why, why, why, why, why, why (do you say goodbye, goodbye?) Finn, Rachel, y Mercedes: Oh no! Finn con New Directions: You say goodbye Finn y Rachel con New Directions (New Directions): And I say hello (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) Hello, hello (Hello, goodbye!) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) Hello, hello (Hello, goodbye!) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello Finn (New Directions): You say yes (I say yes) I say no (But I may mean no) Finn y Rachel (New Directions): You say stop (I can stay) And I say go, go, go (Till it's time to go!) Oh no! Finn y Rachel con New Directions (New Directions): You say goodbye and I say hello (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Hello, goodbye!) (Hello) Hello, hello (Hello) (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) (Rachel: Hello!) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Hello, goodbye!) (Hello) Hello, hello (Hello) (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (New Directions: Oh, oh) Finn y Rachel: Hello (New Directions: Oh, oh) Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Hello... Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh, oh! Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Hey-la, hey, hey, hey-lo-la Hey-la, hey, hey, hey-lo-la (Mercedes: Hey, hey, hey-lo-la!) Hey-la, hey, hey, hey-lo-la (Rachel: Hey-lo-laaaa!) Hey-la, hey, hey, hey-lo-la (Mercedes: Hey-la!) (Rachel: Hey, hey, yeah!) Rachel y Finn (New Directions): Hey-la, hey, hey, hey-lo-la (I say hello! Hello, hello!) Hey-la, hey, hey, hey-lo-la (I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello) (Mercedes: Say hello!) Hey-la, hey, hey, hey-lo-la (Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye) Rachel y Finn con New Directions: I say hello (New Directions: Oh, oh) Rachel y Finn: Hello (New Directions: Oh, oh) Hello... Galeria tumblr_inline_mk6aqzQVvW1qgzqq7.jpg 494718_1279483258276_full.jpg 813871_1314188252783_full.jpg Hello (7).jpg tumblr_lfjt4sr0Mh1qer48po1_500.gif glee-fashion-hello.jpg hellogoodbye3.png Hello-Goodbye-GIF-glee-11497983-350-197.gif glee hello dress 2.jpg tumblr_lcapzzibw01qabl0io1_500_2_.gif Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86nP3PDiNao thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|302 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría: Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hell-O Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes